Blood in the Water
by duchessofbooks
Summary: Sequel to Safe Haven. A killer is on the loose in the town of Mystic Rock Harbor. Will Angel track him down and bring him to justice before he kills, again? Inspired by Steven Spielberg's Jaws.
1. Prologue

_The characters of Rock &amp; Rule are the sole property of Nelvana. Original characters belong to me. This story is an inspiration of Steven Spielberg's 'Jaws'._

Prologue

On a dark stretch of beach, a group of teenagers surrounded a bon fire. One played an electric guitar, but he created a lot of noise instead of music. The others had been drinking and they were at the point of being very drunk.

One dog humanoid teen girl walked up to a tipsy cat boy. "Hey!" she called over the noise.

"Hey yourself!" he replied, struggling to get his footing. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Jean," she answered and pulled him to his feet and they ran off towards the dark water.

"Where are we going?!" the cat boy asked.

"Swimming!" Jean answered and then started shedding her clothes and undergarments.

The cat boy struggled to get his pants off and he collapsed to the ground. "I'll catch up, I think I'm drunk!" he called out to Jean, who had entered the water.

Jean swam out and then turned her head towards the beach. She could not see the cat boy as it was dark.

She failed to notice the bubbles emerging from the water and bursting on the surface.

Whatever creature was under Jean, it swam towards her, and took hold of her foot.

It tugged on her, but she laughed it off. "Very funny, whoever you are," Jean said, but then, the figure pulled her beneath the surface.

Jean could not see the person in the black water, but something made a cut through her leg and her mouth released bubbles. She swam up to the surface and broke through. "Help! Somebody!" Jean cried out, but the assailant pulled her under, again.

She felt a stinging sensation hit her shoulders and then her belly. Whoever the assailant was, he must be stabbing her, and she panicked.

Unfortunately, the killer blow came to her chest as the knife cut through her skin and then her heart. Jean's body floated for a moment and then the current took her away towards the shore.

The killer placed the knife back in its holster. He breathed in through the mouthpiece that attached to the oxygen tank he had on his back. He released some bubbles from his mouth and, satisfied in what he did, he swam away.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The town of Mystic Rock Harbor in British Columbia awoke to a brilliant dawn. The clouds were painted purple and pink and the ocean released a salt-scented spray.

In the Swagger house, Angel and her husband, Mok were still asleep in their beds. They did not witness the sun rise, as they usually never do. Angel was a detective forensic employed by the town's police station. Usually, she led cases that involved robbery and vandalism, but there was not a single case of homicide.

The town of Mystic Rock Harbor, unlike its neighbor to the south, Vancouver, it never had a case of murder for over 60 years.

There were times that Angel felt that it was for the best to not cause a panic in the town. However, she was bored of doing the same, solving a robbery or a vandal case.

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little voice exclaimed. Angel's daughter, Emmy climbed up onto her mother and began to rough bounce on her.

"Emmy, that hurts, what is it?" Angel asked and the girl stopped bouncing.

"Phone call, mommy!" Emmy said, happily.

Angel groaned, she knew that her boss was on the phone, perhaps to tell her that there is another case of a robbery waiting to be solved.

"C'mon mommy!" Emmy cried, pulling on her mother's arm.

"Now, now Emmy, don't boss your mother around," Mok said to his daughter, "She has a very tough job."

"Not as tough as I wanted it to be," Angel replied and got up from the bed.

The blonde woman went up to M.A.I., the computer that served as a tele-communicator.

"Yes?" Angel asked.

"Detective Lyons?" Captain Davey Biggins asked, "You better get down to Tranquility Beach right now."

"Tranquility Beach? What's going on?" Angel asked.

"You know that this town has a record of not having a homicide in 60 years?" Biggins said, "Well, it looks like we have to start re-counting."

Angel knew what that meant; there was a body at the beach, a possible homicide.

"I'll be there in between 10 to 15 minutes," Angel said and turned off the phone.

She changed out of her night clothes and into her black pants, black shirt, and red jacket. She gathered her forensics kit and looped her gun belt around her belly.

"Angel?" Mok asked. "Why are you so excited?"

"There's a body at Tranquility Beach, it could be a homicide," Angel replied and she got into her police cruiser.

"Real quick, Minnie and Nicolai will be coming around noon today and Emmy wants to go to the beach," Mok said to his wife.

"I'll be back before then, don't go without me," Angel replied and she headed out towards the crime scene.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel arrived at Tranquility Beach, where dozens of police cars were in the parking lot. She got out of her cruiser and met with Captain Biggins.

"Victim is over there," he pointed out and Angel walked out onto the open beach.

She found the female victim lying on her back and she was being examined by the coroner, Hannah Gideon.

Hannah Gideon had been the town's coroner for ten years, but usually she dealt with bodies from the hospital, and she had yet to find a homicide victim. Hannah went to forensics school in Vancouver and became the city's coroner for a short time before being transferred to Mystic Rock Harbor.

She became Angel's good friend when Angel was hired three years ago. Hannah was a dog humanoid with dark brown hair, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Who found her?" Angel asked, as she put on gloves.

"A jogger spotted her in the surf. At first, he thought it was some trash, but curiosity got the best of him and he pulled her in and called us," Dr. Gideon replied.

The dog girl was naked, but her belly and chest was riddled with stab wounds.

"Was she stabbed on land before being tossed in the water?" Angel asked.

"Not sure, I'll know more when we take her back, but this is a homicide," Dr. Gideon said and her assistants came with a gurney and a body bag.

Angel looked out on the beach and the ocean. There were a lot of questions swarming in her head.

"Detective Lyons?" Captain Biggins said to her and she went back to reality. "There's a young man here, he said he knew the victim, sort of."

"Whatever information he has, it could be useful," Angel replied and she walked up to the cat humanoid.

"What's your name?" Angel asked him.

"Fred or Freddy, whatever you like to call me," the cat boy replied.

"You said that you knew the victim, what can you tell me?" she asked, again.

"I was at a bonfire party last night, tons of people. Jean was her name," Fred answered. "She and I, well, hit it off, and she wanted to go swimming," he added.

"Swimming?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I was going to go in, but I guess I passed out before I went into the water," Fred replied. "I had too much to drink," he added in a whisper.

"You didn't see anything unusual when Jean went into the water?" Angel asked.

"No, it was dark, very dark," Fred replied and Angel felt a bit disappointed.

She allowed the cat boy to leave and turns to an officer, "Did anyone recover the victim's personal belongings?" she asked.

"We recovered her clothes a little further down along with her drivers' license," the officer answered and Angel looked at the license. The girl's name was 'Jean Coppin' and she was from the city of Prince Rupert.

Angel decided to leave and head to the police station to report the incident.

The Mystic Rock Harbor PD was a small station with little staff as the town was not like Vancouver or any other big city.

Angel went to her desk and booted up her computer. She opened up a file that allowed her to report any crime or incident.

She typed in the victim's first name 'Jean' and 'Coppin' for the last name. Angel put in 'Tranquility Beach' for the location where the victim was found. She looked at the slot where it said 'Cause of Death'. She was about to type in, when a voice says, "Mrs. Swagger!"

Angel turned around to see the mayor, Vincent 'Vinny' Giroux with some of his staff and Dr. Gideon was with him, too.

"Mayor Giroux, good morning," Angel replied.

"Listen, I understand that a body was found at Tranquility Beach and Dr. Gideon said it is a homicide, do you think so?" the mayor asked.

"From the stab wounds I saw—" "Whoa, whoa, stab wounds?" Mayor Giroux interrupted, "Well, I saw the body and I happen to know that they are propeller blade wounds," he said.

"Excuse me?" Angel asked.

"Listen, my staff and I believe that this poor girl went out too far and was hit by a passing boat," the mayor replied.

"You mean you think it was an accident? Dr. Gideon said—" "I made a mistake, Angel," Hannah cut in, "I agree with the mayor, the wounds were consistent with a boat's propeller blades."

Angel did not know what to say; she obviously disagreed with the mayor's theory.

"Listen, Mrs. Swagger," Mayor Giroux said to Angel, "The town is in preparation for Canada Day. This is the one day of the year where people from around the world come to our town and enjoy our beaches.

"Now, if you say there is…I don't know, a serial killer on the loose, then the tourists will go ballistic and pack up and leave. Now, the town's businesses rely on tourist dollars, when the money does not come, then how will the people get by with no heat or food when winter comes?" Mayor Giroux asked.

Angel took this as a warning; she did not want to be made the town's enemy, but she feared that there was a killer out there, targeting swimmers.

Angel nodded at the mayor and says, "Alright sir, I agree with you, the victim died from a boating accident."

"Very good," Mayor Giroux replied and he and his staff leave.

Angel looks at Hannah and asks, "Did he bully you into saying something else?"

"Angel, not now," Dr. Gideon replied and turned away.

"No, I'm serious; he did bully you into changing your mind. You said you dealt with homicide victims in Vancouver and you saw victims like Jean," Angel said to her friend.

"Yeah, but I was the coroner in the Vancouver morgue for a short time, so I didn't see much stabbing victims," Hannah replied and leaves.

Angel was sure that the mayor pressured Hannah into saying something else other than homicide on her report.

She turned back to her report and types in 'Boating Accident' in the Cause of Death slot. Angel then looks at her clock; it was getting close to noon. She finished up her report and packed up her things and headed on home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Fire Sand Beach was full of locals and tourists. Dog, cat, and rat humanoids crowded on the shore and in the water. The sun was beaming down on them and it was getting hot, making the people go into the water.

Under a blue cloth canopy, Angel watched with unease as she was unable to remove the images of Jean's body from her mind.

She knew that the mayor was wrong; the girl did not die from a boat's propeller. Angel was sure that someone stabbed the poor girl, perhaps when she was out in the water last night.

Minnie Lenzo played with Emmy in creating sand barriers while Nicholai had his toes touch the water.

Toad was on guard, looking out for his employer for any trouble.

Then, someone came up to the canopy, asking for Angel. The woman looked up and saw the mayor's aid, Mr. George McMillian.

"Mrs. Swagger, I just want to say that the mayor was right about the poor girl, Jean Coppin," he said, but Angel looked over his shoulder.

A young woman in the water cried out, causing Angel to jump up, but was relieved when a man hoisted the woman onto his shoulders.

Mr. McMillian did not stop talking, but Angel did not hear his words and her husband, Mok seemed to notice.

"Mr. McMillian," the retired rock star said to the mayor's aid, "I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave."

Mr. McMillian left and Mok went behind Angel's back and began to massage her shoulders.

"Don't pay any attention to him, all that matters is what you believe," he said to her and Angel nods. "And the mayor is wrong, too," Mok adds, "If there really is a serial killer and he keeps the beaches open, a lot of people are going to bang down his door one night."

Elsewhere, a young rat boy humanoid with an inflatable raft went on the water. "Rex, don't go too far!" his mother shouted after him.

Under the water, unbeknownst to everyone, someone was swimming under their feet, looking for prey. Rex had ventured out far from the shore and was out in the open. It was perfect for the unseen predator and he swam up to the rat boy.

In a flash, something pierced through Rex's raft and the rat boy fell off. The killer pulled on the boy's foot, but let it go for a moment.

"Help! Somebody!" Rex cried out and he was pulled under, again.

Angel spotted the rat boy and so did everyone else. The killer then plunged his knife into the boy's back, drawing blood and he stabbed the young rat humanoid, again and again. The water was now dyed with crimson red and people began to panic.

"Get everyone out!" Angel ordered, taking her daughter into her arms. Everyone was able to get out of the water, except for Rex.

The killer, seeing that his work was finished, pushed the boy's body to the surface and he swam away.

"Look!" someone shouted, pointing to something in the water. A few volunteers went in to retrieve whatever it was and pulled it to shore.

"Oh my God!" someone cried out when the young rat humanoid was brought to the shore, "This boy's dead!"

"Rex?!" a woman called out and she went into the circle. What happened next was indescribable to any mother. Rex's mother released an anguished scream when she saw her son's body.

"Don't look Emmy," Angel said to her daughter and looks out on the ocean. She knew that the whole community of Mystic Rock Harbor knew that there was a serial killer on the loose.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The town's hall was packed with the council and confused spectators. The mother of the rat boy, Mrs. Tamara Gagné had posted a wanted sign for the person who murdered her son. She was offering one million in Canadian dollars as a reward.

"We don't know if it was person or a marine mammal," one of the council women said to the people.

Angel, Mok, and Cindy were there and they could tell that the panic was settling in. Then, Angel's cell went off, it was Hannah Gideon. "Yes?" Angel answered.

"Angel, you were right, the mayor did bully me into changing my report. Jean Coppin died from a stab to the heart. She was stabbed all over, but the real blow was to her heart and the shock and the sea water caused her to bleed to death," the coroner said.

"What about the boy?" Angel asked.

"Same thing. Angel, I don't know how the town's council is going to react to this, especially the mayor. I have a feeling that he's going to laugh this off and say some sort of lie," Dr. Gideon replied and they hung up.

Angel noticed that everyone in the hall was staring at her. "I just spoke to the coroner, Dr. Hannah Gideon," she said to the crowd.

"What did she say?" someone asked.

"Rex Gagné was stabbed by a sharp object, possibly a knife, to the heart and he bled to death," Angel answered and the whole hall erupted into shock replies.

"We need to close the beaches!" someone shouted.

"We need to set up a hunting party to find the bastard!" another person called out.

Suddenly, someone blew into a whistle and everyone hushed and saw the mayor, Vinny Giroux.

"Now let's think this through; Canada Day is almost here and closing the beaches would a terrible idea. We need the tourist dollars to help us—"

"Who gives a damn about the money?! People's lives are at stake as long as that killer is out in the ocean!" Cindy cut in and everyone gave their agreements.

"Mrs. Swagger," someone said to Angel, "What do you suggest?"

Angel began to think and replies, "Close the beaches until the killer is caught."

"Whoa! Whoa! Until the killer is caught?!" Mayor Giroux shouted and adds, "Now that will take months!"

"Mayor, it is best for the people and since the town's PD is short staffed, yes it will take months," Angel replied, but the mayor shook his head.

"I suggest that the beaches remain closed until Canada Day, whether or not the killer is caught," Giroux said, but the people began to shout their disputes.

"Mayor," Mok stepped forward and everyone looks at him, "Angel, mind if I tell them?" he asked his wife and she nods.

"Rex Gagné is not the only victim. A young woman by the name of Jean Coppin was discovered at Tranquility Beach this morning. She was murdered the same way as the young Gagné," Mok tells the crowd and everyone gasped.

Mok continues, "Now, I have a feeling that this killer may be deranged in the mind as he attacked two young people with no mercy. Which is why I am suggesting to my wife that she call the nearest psychiatric hospital and bring a psychologist to see the victims and see what he or she says."

The people looked at one another and they began to nod in agreement. "I agree with Mr. Swagger," a council man replied.

"Mayor Giroux, what do you say?" Mr. Higgins asked his employer.

The mayor looked irritated and answers, "All right, call whoever is willing to come. I will also allow a hunting party to form and search for the killer out in the water. As for the beaches, they are to be closed until Canada Day."

The people gave angry responses, demanding that the mayor extend the closure beyond the holiday. "I've made my decision and it is final!" the mayor shouted and leaves.

"I really hate that man," Cindy said as she and her employers left the town hall.

Angel spotted some people painting signs that said in big red letters, "Beaches Closed! Trespassers will be arrested and prosecuted! By order of the mayor of Mystic Rock Harbor!"

Angel and her husband went into their limo and Angel turned M.A.I. on. "Angel, is there anything I can do to help?" the computer asked.

"Yes, where is the nearest psychiatric hospital?" Angel said her question and M.A.I. went to work.

"Search complete. The closet psychiatric hospital, the Western British Columbia Sanitarium specializes in anxiety disorders, bipolar disorders, depression, personality disorders, and schizophrenia," M.A.I. informed her mistress.

Angel began to think and asks Mok, "Do you think the killer has a bipolar disorder?"

"I believe so, from what I can remember, serial killers tend to suffer from mania or some sort of depression," he answered.

"M.A.I., can you connect me to the head doctor?" Angel asked the computer and M.A.I. went to work, again.

"This is Dr. Absolon Perrot, can I help you?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, I'm Angel Lyons-Swagger, I'm a C.S.I. of the Mystic Rock Harbor PD. Two people were murdered and we believe that the killer might have bipolar disorder," Angel explained to the doctor.

"Can you describe how these victims were killed?" Dr. Perrot asked.

"Both victims were stabbed to death, the killer blow was to the heart, and both victims were out in the water when the—"

"Wait a minute, did you say they were killed while out on the surf?" Dr. Perrot cut Angel off.

"Yes," she answered.

"Oh my word," the doctor breathed out the words.

"Dr. Perrot, do you know something that we don't?" Angel asked.

"I need to see the victims first, do you still have them in your morgue?" the doctor replied and Angel says yes, again.

"I'll head on out first thing in the morning," he added and hung up.

"Do you suspect that he had the killer as a patient?" Angel asked Mok.

"It sounded like that," he replied as they reached their home.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By dawn, the town of Mystic Rock Harbor awoke to see that hundreds of strangers had crowded the dock with their boats. They also carried guns and other weapons.

The police did what they could to control the crowd, but the new-comers ignored the constant orders as they bought supplies.

A car honked its horn in order to get to the police station. Inside, Angel and Dr. Gideon prepared the bodies to show to Dr. Absolon Perrot.

The car finally made it to the station and a dog humanoid wearing a necktie and a sweater vest came out.

"Excuse me, I am looking for a Ms. Lyons-Swagger," he asked the front desk clerk.

"I'm her," Angel replied when she stepped out of the morgue office.

"I'm Dr. Absolon Perrot, head psychologist of the Western British Columbia Sanitarium," he said and shook hands with her.

"I'm Dr. Hannah Gideon, coroner," Angel's friend introduced herself.

Out on the water, the hunting party headed out in their boats, searching for the killer.

In the morgue, Dr. Perrot looked at the victims, checking the stab wounds. "Did you discover the make of the blade?" he asked.

"The knife had a smooth blade, making a clean cut through the skin. I would suspect it was a steak knife," Hannah answered. Dr. Perrot nodded in agreement and he looked through his bag, pulling out some paper documents.

He handed them to Angel, "I know two patients who did acts like this," he said and Angel looked over the documents.

There was a photo of a young dog man with messy black hair, wild looking eyes, and pale skin. The patient's name was Faustin St-Pierre and he had a history of violence since his youth.

"When did Mr. St-Pierre arrive at your hospital?" Angel asked, her eyes still glued to the first document.

"He was transferred from the Maple Tree Psychological Center in Ontario when he turned 18. He had been living at the sanitarium for about 4 years," Dr. Perrot answered.

"Can you give me a detailed background on him? And what is his diagnosis?" Angel asked, again.

"Mr. St-Pierre was diagnosed with ADHD, or attention deficit hyperactive disorder and a bipolar disorder at the age of 5. Children with ADHD usually defied their family's house rules or sometimes forget. St-Pierre on the other hand, ruled his house with an iron fist. His parents sent him to a rehab facility when they received the diagnosis.

"The doctors put him on some medication and sent him home, but everything changed when his parents brought home his baby sister. I never heard anything like this before, but St-Pierre attacked his sister with a knife and cut her wrists," Dr. Perrot explained and Angel and Hannah gasped when they heard the last part.

"His parents discovered him with the bloody knife and his sister was crying in pain and bleeding. After the baby girl went to the hospital, the St-Pierre's sent Faustin back to the rehab center. The doctors put him on stronger doses of the medication and that seemed to work, but I believe it was not enough.

"When Faustin was 13 and his sister, Aurore I believe her name was, turned 8, their parents went out and left them with a babysitter. Something snapped in Faustin that night, from what I read from police records, he had a violent outbrust and grabbed a steak knife from the kitchen and stabbed the babysitter first. He turned his attention on Aurore and stabbed her multiple times in the chest, the killing blow was to the heart," Dr. Perrot continued.

"He was sent to the Maple Tree Psychological Center, but the staff could not keep him under control. He had violent episodes every passing year and he attacked some of the other patients and he was sent to the Western British Columbia Sanitarium. I have had patients with violent behavior and I could tell that Faustin blamed the world for something, maybe he did not receive enough attention when he was young or his mind told him that," Dr. Perrot finished.

Angel asks, "Did he like to go swimming or scuba diving or something like that?"

Dr. Perrot began to think and replies, "Yes, when he came to our facility he took an interest in our scuba diving trips to the ocean. It seemed to calm him quite a bit actually, but one time, he had a fight with another diver while out on the water. Faustin almost killed the diver, who turned out to be tourist, and he filed assault charges against Faustin. Faustin was banned from part-taking in the trips for about a year."

"Did he have a knife with him when he assaulted the tourist diver?" Angel asked.

"No, Faustin pulled on the tube that connected to the scuba tank," Dr. Perrot answered.

Angel looked at the second document, it featured a photo of a much older dog man with brown and gray hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. Angel read the document on Martin Savage, who had a history of arrests for destruction of private property, housing endangered plant species, and attempted murder.

"What can you tell me about Martin Savage?" Angel asked.

"He is, what you call, an Eco-terrorist. He get so mad about housing development projects set in rainforests and oil drilling plants out in the ocean. He would go to rallies to protest, but he would take things to far. He one time attacked a woman who was part of one of the oil drilling projects. When his home was searched, it was full of plants that were on the endangered species list, but they were very toxic," Dr. Perrot explained.

"What about the attempted murder charge?" Angel asked, again.

"Here's where I believe he carried out the murders of these two young people," Dr. Perrot said and explains, "He attacked a group of young surfers with a knife. He wore scuba wear, along with a tank. When he was arrested, Savage kept on saying that he needed to clean the oceans from 'eco-hating scum'."

"What happened to them? Where are they now?" Angel asked.

Dr. Perrot looked down at the floor as if he was ashamed of something, but he answers, "Both of them escaped about a month ago. I don't know how, but they somehow got out of the facility."

"I need to tell the sheriff and the hunting party, now we have names," Angel said and left the morgue.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Captain Davey Biggins spent word out to the hunting parties about the two escaped mental patients from the Western British Columbia Sanitarium. The hunters wasted no time in doubling their efforts in locating them, but the day went on without any progress.

Angel was allowed to go home when the hunting parties came back to Mystic Rock Harbor. She located her husband and daughter out on the patio/pool, along with Nicholai and Minnie.

"Angel, what happened? I saw people go out in boats and were gone until a while ago," Mok asked and Angel sat down on a cushioned seat and told him everything. She allowed him to look over the documents Dr. Perrot brought on Faustin St-Pierre and Martin Savage.

"So, these two have a passion for water, that makes some sense that this killer or killers like to attack while out on the surf," Mok said to Angel and she nods, "So, the hunting parties thought they could find them while out on the water? Shouldn't they also look on dry land? Maybe they set-up shelter where they can have easy access to the ocean," he added.

Angel scratched her head, she hadn't thought of that. "What if they are living out on a boat?" she asked and Mok placed his hand on his chin.

"I better call Biggins," Angel said and was about to go inside, when she noticed a car coming into the driveway.

"Detective Lyons-Swagger?" Dr. Perrot asked when he stepped out.

"Dr. Perrot, is there something I can help you with?" Angel said.

"Well, I don't know if you can help me. I tried getting a room in a hotel, but all the ones in town are full. I asked Captain Biggins and he said you can help out in providing a room, if it's not too much to ask," the psychologist said and Mok came down.

"We have plenty of rooms," the retired rock star replied and held out his hand, "I'm Mok Swagger."

"Dr. Absolon Perrot, head psychologist at the Western British Columbia Sanitarium," the doctor and they shook hands.

"I'll have my employees take your things. Come, I would like to talk with you," Mok replied and showed him up to the patio. Angel joined them under the shade of the patio umbrella and Zip brought out cold drinks.

Mok showed the documents to Dr. Perrot. "Angel has told me what you told her this morning. This is just a theory, but did St-Pierre and Savage ever speak to each other before the escape?" he asked.

"Yes, I had observed them and Savage approached St-Pierre the day after St-Pierre arrived at the hospital. Faustin did not talk the first few times Martin spoke to him. One time, I suspected Faustin got frustrated with Martin and attacked him with his bare hands," Dr. Perrot answered and continues, "However, Martin kept on visiting him. I thought it was unusual as both were anti-social."

"Yet you didn't suspect what they were planning?" Angel asked.

"As I said, Faustin lived at the hospital for four years and Martin lived there for about six," the psychologist answered.

"How did St-Pierre react when he was told that he was banned from the scuba diving trips?" Mok asked another question.

"Like a child who lost a turn with a toy, but Faustin, with his ADHD, let it all out in my office and I had to call assistance to take him to solitary confinement," Dr. Perrot answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why did Faustin attack the tourist?" Angel asked, again.

Dr. Perrot tried to remember and answers, "From what the teacher in charge of the trip told me, Faustin said that the tourist was in his way. I suspect that the tourist was either swimming ahead of Faustin and was too slow or was obstructing his view of something."

Angel scratched her head, deep in her thoughts, there was a lot going on inside this young man's head. She looked over Faustin's documents, again.

"Are some mental disorders genetic? Like ADHD?" she asked.

"Actually, the causes of mental disorders vary among people, but there are a lot of illnesses that we don't know where they originate. Sometimes the disorders, like ADHD and bipolar, are likely the result of something in the home environment. For example, both parents argue in front of their children and they are verbally abusive to one another. Now, the children feel the hostile feeling in the air and the anxiety sets in and so does the guilt if the argument is about them," Dr. Perrot explained.

Angel looked at her husband; he was a victim of domestic violence and he was almost killed at the hands of his alcoholic father.

She leans into Mok's ear and whispers, "Do you mind if I tell him about your father?"

"You can, but keep me out of it," he replied.

"Dr. Perrot, can a child inherit his/her parent's abusive tactics, such as beating?" Angel asked, keeping Mok out of the picture.

"Of course, children are vulnerable to witnessing or listening something, such as domestic violence in the home. Now, there are some children who see this violence as a common thing and usually copy the parent and hurt the people around them. However, there are some cases where the child will develop depression and/or anxiety disorders, but have not part-taken in any sort of violence, and it tends to lead to suicide," Dr. Perrot answered.

"What do you know about alcohol?" Angel asked.

"Heck, I can't remember the exact number of patients I have who have alcoholic parents. Alcohol is not an anti-depressant, but it does give you a...how should I say this? A detachment from reality. People who abuse alcohol have no sense of what they are doing, right or wrong," the doctor answered and adds, "I have read a study that the abuse of alcohol is behind many cases of domestic violence. I also read that children who live with an alcoholic parent tend to have great levels of depression and feel socially isolated."

Angel took one quick look at Mok, he seemed to have been listening the whole time.

"One more question: would children find solace in a hobby? Like planting?" Angel asked.

"Oh yes, children usually tend to start hobbies in order to get away from the broken household. The hospital provides whatever the patients' previous hobbies were or what they desire to part-take," Dr. Perrot answered. "Now, if you don't mind I would like to take a short nap, it's been a long drive for me," he added and Zip showed him the way inside.

Angel and Mok look at each other, she could tell that he was somewhat relived to hear what the psychologist said. Angel took his hand into hers.

"You are not like them," she said, "You got the best help and look where you are now."

"I know, but sometimes when I go to sleep at night, I keep asking myself, would I end up like my father?" Mok informed her.

"No, you are nothing like your father," Angel replied and he nods.

"Mommy, daddy!" Emmy exclaimed when she got out of the pool. Her eyes were bloodshot and her fingers were pudgy.

"Emmy, how long were you in there?" Angel asked her daughter, but the little girl shrugged.

"Come here you little mermaid," Mok said and dried Emmy off with a towel. "Now Emmy, we have a new guest in the house, can you promise us to be a good little lady?"

Emmy nods her head and Angel places her onto her lap. "What were you talking about to the stranger?" Emmy asked.

"Grown-up stuff, you would not understand, but Emmy," Mok said to his daughter, "There are dangerous people in this world, some don't know the evil they have done because they are..." he trailed off to think of a good word.

"They are sick," Angel filled in, "Not like having a fever, but kind of like having a painful headache that will not go away."

"Can't they take medicine for their headaches?" Emmy asked in a curious tone.

"They do, sometimes it works and other times it doesn't," Angel answered and Cindy arrived to take the girl.

"C'mon, let's get you washed up for dinner," she said and both she and Emmy went inside.

"I don't know if she understood what we said," Angel said to her husband.

"She's three, so she would not remember much of the conversation," Mok replied and adds, "Although I am sure she would want to study psychology."

"And get a job at a mental hospital? I don't think so," Angel said, although she knew that psychology would be good for Emmy to understand mental health. Angel looked out towards the ocean and wondered if St-Pierre and Savage would be found before the deadline.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angel sat on the cushioned love seat in the living room and looked out at the ocean. She was lost in her thoughts about what Dr. Perrot said to her earlier. She looked through the documents, again for the one-thousandth time, but the words were the same to her.

"Miss Angel?" a voice said and she almost jumped. Angel looked to see Toad with Captain Biggins and she stood up from the seat.

"Detective, we have some trouble," her boss said to her.

"What kind of trouble?" Angel asked.

"Well, Mr. Danny Wilcox and his son, Travis went out for their regular crab hunting and according to Lillian, Danny's wife, they usually come back before sunset. Now it's almost dark and Lillian is getting worried," Biggins explained.

"Has anyone radioed them?" Angel asked.

"I did sent a call out to their boat, but no answer," Biggins answered, "I was wondering if you and I check out what they're doing."

Angel nodded and went to retrieve her jacket, gun, and flashlight, and went with her boss to the boat yard. They took a police portal boat and headed out just as the sun disappeared on the horizon.

"Davey," Angel said after taking a look at the radar screen, "There's something ahead, about 10 kilometers from here." True to her word, a shape appeared in the blackness and Biggins shown his flashlight on it.

"Look at that," he said. The figure was a motorboat, but it was empty and it appeared to be anchored. "It's the Wilcox's boat," Biggins informed Angel.

Angel knew right away that something was very wrong and she shown her flashlight on the water surrounding them, but there was nothing to see. "I'm going in the water," she said and searched for a wetsuit and goggles.

Once Angel was fully equipped, she took an underwater flashlight and went in. She swam toward the boat and shined her flashlight in the water. Then, what she saw nearly made her scream. Two bodies were strung by their necks with the anchor's string and they were beyond help.

Angel immediately headed up and went back to the portal boat. "We got bodies!" she exclaimed when she got back on the boat. Angel and Biggins went to work in retrieving the bodies of Danny and Travis Wilcox. The two were laid on the police boat and Angel placed tarps over them and Biggins hoisted the anchor and tied the Wilcox's boat to the police boat.

"Crap!" Angel exclaimed when she looked over the two bodies, "They have been stabbed!"

"This is getting out of hand, Angel. I don't how the mayor will explain this to the people," Biggins said, "I mean, we need more time in finding the two psychos!"

"I agree," she replied as the police boat headed back to town.

When they got back, a coroner's van had arrived to take the Wilcox's back to the morgue. "Please, don't tell me the echo-terrorists struck, again," Dr. Gideon pleaded Angel, but Angel had to nod.

At town hall, the councilmen and the mayor had been summoned out of bed and they met with Angel and Captain Biggins and they explained of their discovery. "Mayor Giroux, you have to reconsider about opening the beaches on Canada Day," Angel pleaded.

"I will not be made an enemy to the people! The beaches will open in time for Canada Day, whether you like it or not!" the mayor shouted and adds, "You have three more days to find and capture these lunatics and I hope you spend every hour in locating them, day and night!"

Angel was furious and she let it out, "Why are you doing this?! Are you willing to risk people's lives with two serial killers on the loose?"

"I am also willing to risk people's lives this upcoming winter? No, because I want every tourist dollar counted at the end of Canada Day and I hope it will be enough to pay off my heating bills!" the mayor replied, angrily and he left, leaving a stunned silence in the room.

"That little prick!" Biggins said, angrily, but Angel did not say a word.

Biggins took Angel home and she went inside, hoping to not wake her daughter, who was usually asleep by this hour.

"Angel?" she heard Mok's voice from their bedroom's porch. She didn't reply, instead, Angel took off her shoes and went to take a hot bath in the Jacuzzi tub. She felt like falling asleep in the tub and perhaps drown in the water.

Then, Mok came in and came by her side. "Angel, what's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

"The mayor is nothing but a coward," Angel answered and she explained of what happened earlier.

"Damn," Mok cursed, "And you are certain it is the same killers?" he asked and she nods. "Angel, I'm so sorry. If I was there, I would've strangled Giroux," he added.

"Do you think I can find St-Pierre and Savage before Canada Day?" Angel asked.

"With you understaffed? I say no," Mok answered and hugged her tight. "If something happens on Canada Day, Giroux will probably be demanded, no, forced to leave office," he added.

Angel got out of the Jacuzzi, dried off, and prepared for bed. "Mok," she said to her husband, "I don't want the girls to be in the water, heck, not even within ten feet of it."

"You mean the ocean? Of course, I won't let them go near it," he replied and both of them succumbed to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Angel was not sure how long she slept, but someone was shaking her shoulders and she woke up, Cindy was beside her. "Angel, you're not going to believe this!" she exclaimed and pulled Angel out of bed and turned on the TV.

A news anchorman gave an announcement to the audience, "A few hours ago, the prime suspect in the murders in Mystic Rock Harbor, Martin Savage was captured and arrested by a hunting party. Savage was a patient at the Western British Columbia Sanitarium, who escaped from the facility along with another patient, named Faustin St-Pierre. Savage and St-Pierre have been named as suspects for the murders of Jean Coppin from Prince Rupert and Rex Gagné, a local of the town. Police have not commented on what charges will be filed against Savage."

"WHAT?!" Angel almost lost it and immediately got into her clothes. She had to get to the station and question Savage. She was grateful that Dr. Perrot was also up and about and was ready to go.

Both of them rushed into Angel's squad car and it hurried away towards the police station. "Do you think Savage surrendered?" Angel asked the psychologist doctor.

"I am not sure, from what I understand, he can be quite stubborn and refuse to give up in a fight," Dr. Perrot replied.

Just then, Angel slammed on the brakes when they came a crowd of people, shouting and holding up knives or sharp objects. Angel got into a space and got out of the car. She then saw a police cruiser that the people surrounded and they were banging on the back of the car. Some officers pushed the crowd away as the back door opened, revealing Savage in chains.

"Kill him! Kill him!" the crowd shouted and tried to reach for the killer. Angel pushed through the crowd with Dr. Perrot and they protected Savage from the angry crowd and the media.

"Detective Swagger!" some of the news people shouted at her and she turned to face them. "Detective Swagger, will the town finally be able to sleep safely tonight now that one killer has been caught?" one news reporter asked.

"Unfortunately, this town is still not safe as there is the second killer out there still and I advise every local to not go into the ocean as-" she was cut off by Mayor Giroux.

"Of course this town is safe! There is no need for panic! Mystic Rock Harbor will be able to enjoy Canada Day without fear!" he shouted to the news media. Anger and frustration filled Angel and she pulled the mayor by the arm and they went inside.

"Mayor Giroux, you don't know what St-Pierre is capable of! I believe he is the muscle behind these killings and he will be able to kill anyone he wishes!" Angel exclaimed at the mayor, who is in complete denial.

"Listen to yourself detective, without Savage, which he may be the brains, St-Pierre will be so confused in what to do!" Giroux said in an authoritative tone.

"Mayor Giroux," Dr. Perrot said and he appeared, "I'm Dr. Absolon Perrot, I'm the head psychologist at the Western British Columbia Sanitarium and I looked over Savage and St-Pierre's cases."

"Oh, so you know what's going on inside their heads?" the mayor asked.

"Listen to me, Savage may be the smartest, but so is St-Pierre. He suffers from ADHD and he sees things in a different light, than what 'normal' people see, but his intentions are violent and when he sees things that are not what he envisioned, he will get nasty and lash out at anyone," Dr. Perrot explained.

Mayor Giroux looked bored when he listened to Dr. Perrot's explanation and seemed to not take this warning seriously. "Listen, why don't you talk to Savage and see if you can get St-Pierre's whereabouts from him," he said and he walked away.

"I don't know how you deal with this maniac," Dr. Perrot said to Angel.

"He denies everything that is bad for business," she replied and they went back to the cells where Savage was kept.

Martin Savage sat crossed-leg on the floor and seemed to be detached from reality. "Martin Savage," Angel said and the old dog humanoid looked at her.

"You're purtty," Savage replied in an American southern accent.

"Savage, this town needs your help in locating your friend, Faustin St-Pierre," Angel said, but Savage rocked his body back and forth.

"Don't know where he could be," he replied and chuckled. Both Angel and Dr. Perrot watched as Savage fiddled with his fingers and his body went back and forth.

"Is he feeling defeat?" Angel asked the psychologist.

"He might, or just the thought that he has been caught," Dr. Perrot replied and insisted that he talk to Savage alone. Angel was about to leave the cells when she heard Savage say something in a threatening way.

"You ain't gonna find Faustin, he will pick this town clean from earth hating scum," the deranged menace said.

Angel went up to Savage and asks, "You know where Faustin is? Admit it, you do know where he is hiding!"

"Nice try missy, but he will continue our mission in ridding this planet from the ones who hate it," Savage replied and adds, "Don't get these people's hopes up too high, Faustin will hunt them down like rabid dogs."

"Does that include women and children?!" Angel shouted, angrily, but Savage stopped talking. Angel knew what Faustin St-Pierre would be capable of; he go hunting for swimmers out on the surf, no matter their age.

Angel hurried out of the cells to look for the mayor, with Dr. Perrot behind her. She burst through the front doors of the station where the news media was still there and they swarmed her like bees.

"Everyone listen to me, the beaches are still not safe," Angel said to every news reporter who had a microphone. "There is still one killer out there, Faustin St-Pierre and he is very dangerous. I advice every local and tourist of Mystic Rock Harbor to avoid going into the water until Mr. St-Pierre is caught," she explained and every news reporter shouted questions at her.

Before Angel could say anything else, Mayor Giroux pushed her away and says, "Don't mind her, she is talking nonsense." He then pulled Angel aside and the security prevented the news media from intervening.

"What are you doing?" Mayor Giroux demanded Angel.

"Mayor, you have to listen to Dr. Perrot. Mr. St-Pierre is dangerous and if you send anyone out in the ocean, he will come after them, like a dog going after a rabbit," Angel said, but Giroux looked like he was not listening. "Sir, I beg you, not only are you risking people's lives, but you are risking your reputation and the town's as well," Angel added.

However, Giroux pointed to a billboard across the street, where a message in black ink said "BEWARE! THE BEACH KILLER!"

"Captain Biggins!" Giroux shouted to the police chief and he showed himself, "I want that message washed off and see that you catch the crooks who defaced the sign!"

The mayor was about to walk away, when Angel stood in front of him and says, "You sir just stained your hands with these people's blood."

Mayor Giroux just walked away and Angel also went away from the crowd, feeling defeated. "Mommy!" someone shouted and Angel turned her head to see her daughter, Emmy running up to her.

Angel opened her arms and Emmy crashed into her, sending her backward on the pavement. "Mommy, can we go to the beach?" the little girl asked. A painful sting hit Angel's stomach; what was she going to say?

"I'm afraid we can't, Emmy," Mok said to his daughter, "It's closed and you can get arrested for not obeying the rules," he added.

"But will it open for Canada Day?" Emmy asked, again. Both Angel and her husband were not sure how to answer that question, but Angel had to tell the truth.

"It will, but Emmy," she said, "I don't want you to go in the water, the waves will take you out to sea and you'll never be seen, again." Angel had to add the lie to protect the jewel of her life.

Emmy waddled away towards Toad and Dr. Perrot, who were waiting by the car. Just then, Angel collapsed to her knees and began to sob. Mok came down to her level and held her tight.

"It's all right Angel, nothing bad will happen to Emmy and Minnie on Canada Day," he said, but Angel shook her head.

"It's not just the girls, I fear for anyone who crosses paths with St-Pierre," she replied and Mok kissed her forehead.

"I do, too," he said, helping her to her feet and they went to the car and they went back to the house.

* * *

**From the author: Hi there! I know it's been a long time with this story, but I thought of abandoning it since no one seemed interested in it. However, I could not stop my imagination and I decided to keep going. Stay tuned!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Canada Day finally arrived and Mystic Rock Harbor was packed to the brim with tourists that came for the shops, restaurants, but mostly the beaches. However, in the police station, Captain Davey Biggins summoned every eligible officer to form a protection group for the swimmers out on the water.

"This is who we are looking for," Biggins said, handing out photo copies of Faustin St-Pierre, "From what Detective Lyons-Swagger said, St-Pierre may be armed and dangerous, so approach him with caution."

"Question," one officer said, "How are we to find him in the water?"

"St-Pierre will be wearing full scuba gear, including an oxygen tank. If you see anything suspicious out on the surf, you are not to cause a panic," Angel informed the officers. Everyone headed out into police patrol boats, while Angel and some other officers went out to the beaches. Angel patrolled the Fire Sand Beach, where her family and friends were. She was surprised to see that no one was in the water.

"Good," Angel said to herself, but saw Mayor Giroux walking around, pestering some people to go in.

"If you don't get in there, we'll have a financial crises on our hands," he said to Mr. McMillian, his aid. McMillian obeyed and went into the surf and very soon, everyone followed suit.

"Damn," Angel muttered, angrily.

"Detective Lyons-Swagger?" a voice said and Angel turned around to see a well-built, male rat humanoid. "I'm Michael Giroux, the mayor's nephew," he introduced himself and shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you," Angel replied and Michael stared out at the patrol boats.

"You have to forgive my uncle, he can be so stubborn, but he wants what's best for this town," he said and Angel nodded. "Anyway, I just want you to know that this killer won't get away with these crimes," Michael added.

"You be careful than, I have a feeling that Faustin St-Pierre will show up somewhere," Angel warned and Michael nodded and walked away.

"Dad! Dad!" Minnie exclaimed to Nicholai, "Can I go in the water?" she asked.

"Not here," her father answered and points towards the estuary, "Just don't swim out too far from the shore."

"Can I go?" Emmy asked her own father, Mok. The retired rock star took a few moments, staring at the estuary, as if something bad were to happen there.

"Alright, but stay close to Uncle Nic," Mok replied to his young daughter and the little girl walked away with Nicholai, but Minnie ran full speed toward the estuary. "If there is any god or deity in this universe, I hope they judge me to the fullest in what I just done," Mok said to himself.

Minnie was the first to reach the water in the estuary, while Emmy stayed on the shore, playing in the sand.

Angel looked towards the crowd of swimmers with her binoculars. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until she noticed an object moving about; it looked like a dorsal fin.

"Oh my god! Shark!" someone screamed and everyone began to panic. The lifeguard whistled and ordered everyone out, but Angel shouts, "Don't panic!"

There were people trampling on one another, desperate to get out, others were screaming. Angel hurried in to rescue an elder dog humanoid from being stepped on.

Out in the water, the dorsal fin turned out to be a fake; it was just cardboard painted to look like a shark's fin. Two young cat boys came up to the surface and they came face to face with policemen rifles. None of the patrol officers took a shot as they were surprised to see that it was just a prank.

"It was his idea!" one of the cat boys exclaimed, pointing to his friend.

On the shore, Angel checked on those who were injured in the stampede and got a call from Biggins on her walkie-talkie. "Angel, it was just a prank, set by two kids," Biggins said.

"Well I hope you track their parents down, because we got a lot of injured people over here," Angel replied, sounding irritated.

Out in the estuary, Michael Giroux was in his boat, paddling toward Minnie. "Hey!" he called and Minnie waved at him. A little further away, a young rat woman was using her binoculars out on the water, when she saw a dark shape that was heading toward Minnie.

"HELP!" the rat woman screamed, "It's the beach killer! He's in the estuary!"

Angel heard the cries and thought it was another prank. The rat woman continued to cry out for help and Mok came up to his wife and says, "Minnie and Emmy are in there!"

Angel went into a run towards the source of the cries.

Minnie did not notice the unusual shape in the water, until something pulled her under. Who or whatever it was, Minnie was tugged deeper down into the water, but she was able to break the surface.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" she cried out, before being pulled under. Michael Giroux saw what was going on and jumped from his boat and into the water.

"MINNIE!" Nicholai screamed and went in, but he could not swim. Angel and the crowd ran as fast as they could toward the estuary.

Michael fought with the assailant, he knew that it was Faustin St-Pierre, and he put a choke hold on the menace. Minnie swam away, but the killer turned his attention on Michael; Faustin broke out of Michael's choke hold and began to stab him. Crimson blood flowed out of Michael as the fatal blow hit his heart and he died instantly.

Faustin swam as fast as he could toward the little mouse girl. "C'mon Minnie!" Nicholai shouted from the shore and Emmy cried out, too.

Suddenly, Faustin pulled Minnie under the surface, again, and began to slice the knife through the water. Minnie dodged the weapon as best she could, but Faustin made a cut across her arm.

The young mouse girl grabbed hold of Faustin's arm and dug her teeth into it. Faustin gave a cry of pain through the air-piece in his mouth and lost his grip on the knife. He pulled on Minnie's hair and with that, Minnie tore some fabric off of the wet suit that Faustin wore.

"MINNIE!" Angel cried out and dove right into the water. Faustin swam away, but Minnie was in so much shock that she could not move her body and she floated to the surface.

Angel grabbed hold of the mouse girl and swam back to shore. Emmy was crying as she was shocked by the many people trampling her sand barrier, but her father, Mok grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

Angel laid Minnie on the ground and checked for a pulse and noticed the deep cut on her arm. "Someone call an ambulance!" she ordered and gently tapped Minnie's cheeks.

However, Angel noticed something in Minnie's mouth, and tried to pull it, but the mouse girl refused to open it. "Minnie, it's okay, it's me. What's in your mouth? Open it," she commanded and Minnie spat out the fabric.

Angel took it and looked at it; it was black and it had some letters "r Mer", but Angel could tell that it was part of a name. "Minnie, where did you get this?" Angel asked.

Minnie was so shaken that Angel could barely hear her, "I...bit...bad...guy..." Minnie spoke the words as her whole body shook with fear and from the cold. Nicholai took his daughter in his arms.

"You bit the bad guy?" Angel asked and Minnie nodded her head, "Good girl, Minnie!" Angel exclaimed, but the mouse girl didn't want to be hugged. Angel looked at the wet suit fabric, again; finally, she got some sort of clue and if she located the place that sold this particularly wet suit, she might be able to locate Faustin.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Minnie was cuddled up in a warm hospital bed. The cut on her arm was stitched up and wrapped in gauze. The young mouse girl was still in shock and the doctors wanted to keep her overnight.

"Minnie," Angel said, rubbing the mouse girl's cheek, "What you did was very brave."

"Hey girlfriend," Cindy came into view, "You deserve a reward, what would you like?"

"Ice cream, no, frozen yogurt," Minnie answered, "Vanilla with lots of chocolate sauce and chocolate jimmies."

"You got it, girlfriend," Cindy replied and Emmy went with her and they left the room. A doctor came in to check on Minnie and Nicholai kissed his daughter's forehead before leaving the room.

"I'll be back later sweetie," he said, gently stroking Minnie's cheek. When Nicholai left the room, he saw Mayor Giroux and rage filled his senses, and in a flash, Nicholai delivered a hard punch across the mayor's face.

Angel and Mok heard the commotion and Toad pulled Nicholai away from Giroux. "You son of a bitch! My daughter almost got killed because of you!" Nicholai shouted angrily at the mayor and Toad held him back.

Some police officers were about to handcuff Nicholai, when the mayor told them not to arrest him. "He has the right to be angry at me," Giroux said and a nurse gave him some tissues for his bloody nose.

Nicholai was so angry at the mayor that he kept on yelling at him for being neglectful in not taking Angel's warnings seriously. Giroux finally had had it and shouts over Nicholai's yelling, "The bastard killed my nephew!"

There was a stunned silence that came upon everyone in the room and they looked at the mayor. "Michael is dead?" Angel asked in shock.

"Some people pulled his body from the water after the ambulance took Miss Minnie. Oh, my brother will never forgive me and I'll never forgive myself, not ever," Giroux replied and adds, "But someone found this."

Giroux held up a plastic bag that had a knife in it. The knife's blade was ridged, much like a steak knife and Angel looked at it. "That is major evidence, isn't it?" the mayor asked Angel.

"It is and so is this," she replied, holding up the wet suit material, "Do you recognize the slogan? It might be part of a business name, but maybe you can help me out. And Mayor Giroux, if you help out, you might redeem yourself," Angel said and the mayor looked at the slogan.

"Hmmmm, I know that there is a local scuba diving store called Ouvrir Mer, I actually rented some wet suits and oxygen tanks there one time," he said and Angel felt a tinge of hope in breaking the case.

"Thank you Mayor and please, keep the beaches closed until St-Pierre is finally caught," Angel replied and left the hospital.

()()()()()()()()

The detective located the 'Ouvrir Mer Scuba Diving School and Shop' and went in. The business sold items that included scuba diving equipment, especially oxygen tanks and wet suits.

Angel asked the cashier, a young dog man with short black hair, if he saw Faustin St-Pierre and help up the photo. "I have a good memory, but I did not see this guy. I was out for a couple of days last week. Let me get my dad, he is always here, maybe he knows," the cashier said and went up the stairs.

A few seconds later, a much older male dog humanoid with some gray hair appeared. Angel held up the photo of Faustin St-Pierre. "Yeah, he and some other guy came in about a week ago, I say way before the first murder. I can't believe I sold my merchandise to a couple of crooks!" the owner said, bitterly.

"Please, maybe you can help me," Angel replied, her hope was rising fast, "Did they use a credit card to buy the items?"

The owner looked through some files until he found a slip of paper and says, "Sorry, they used cash." Angel felt the singe of disappointment, until an idea came to her head.

"How heavy are the oxygen tanks?" she asked.

"They're made of Sherwood Steel, they are thicker and carry more oxygen, but they are heavier, I say about 35 pounds," the owner answered.

"Did one of the suspects asked for help in carrying one?" Angel asked, again; she was getting somewhere.

"Yes, the older guy, the younger one didn't want help, but I did carry one of the tanks out to their car," he answered, again. Angel felt her hopes rise, again.

"What was the car model or did you get a tag number?" she asked and braced for the owner's answer.

"The car was blue and white and there were words, no a name, 'Western British Columbia Sanitarium'," he replied and Angel almost gasped. "I was curious because I never met anyone from an insane asylum, workers or patients, but I decided not to ask why they were buying the items they wanted," the owner added and pulled out a slip of paper, revealing some letters and numbers. "This is the tag plate number, at least, I think so," he said.

Angel felt grateful and wanted to kiss the owner of the scuba diving store, but she replies, "I can't thank you enough. I know the police station has not set up a reward yet, but if you like, would you settle for 1,000 in Canadian dollars?"

"Oh, heck no, I don't accept cash reward, but maybe you can mention me in a speech or something after you catch the creep," he said.

"I will do just that, what are your names? You and your son?" Angel asked.

"Sam Evers and my son, Sam Jr. Good luck in catching that killer," the owner replied. Angel thanked them, again, and left the store, heading back to the station.

()()()()()()()

At the station, Angel checked the license number on her computer, and discovered something unusual. The car was registered to Dr. Perrot. She checked to see if he filed an auto-theft report, but there wasn't any.

Out of curiosity, Angel looked up on the Western British Columbia Sanitarium in the search bar. She found an online article about St-Pierre and Savage's escape, however, it also stated that another patient named Henry Kneller had also escaped with the two.

Angel did a search on Henry Kneller and the hospital's website revealed his records. He suffered from schizophrenia and there was a photo of him and Angel gasped after she looked closely at the features. He looked like the person who was in the jail cell!

Just then, a breaking news bulletin was posted, and it said that police had found a body out on the hospital grounds. The police chief stated that the body was taken to the morgue to be identified.

Angel printed the photo of Kneller and went into the cells, where the dog humanoid was sleeping. "Hey! Wake up!" Angel ordered and he woke up, "Who are you?"

The prisoner did not answer, but he muttered something under his breath. "You're not Martin Savage," Angel said and held up the photo, "Is this you, Henry Kneller?"

The dog man stared at something and said, "She got the mind of a smart person."

"Mr. Kneller, I need your help. Please, help me find Martin Savage and Faustin St-Pierre," Angel begged, but she saw that Henry Kneller was lost in a conversation with a person that was not there.

Angel decided to confront Dr. Perrot about the whole thing, but before she left the cells, Kneller said something to her, "Don't trust the good doctor, he's going to get himself arrested and thrown back in jail, again."

"Again? What do you mean again?" Angel asked, hoping to more from Kneller.

"The Doc Perrot is dead in the ground, dead in the ground for a long time," he replied, but Angel found that to be confusing, but she kept it in mind.

"Davey," she called for her boss and he came forward. "Sir, that person in the cell is not Martin Savage," Angel said and explained of what she discovered.

"That's incredible, did you get anything from this Henry Kneller?" Captain Biggins asked, but Angel shook her head.

"He has schizophrenia, but he mentioned something about Dr. Perrot, saying that he is dead. How is that possible since he is at my house?" Angel replied.

"Maybe Kneller thoughts told him that Dr. Perrot is dead, at least I think that is what schizophrenia does to someone," Captain Biggins said and Angel nodded in agreement.

"Can I ask you for a favor? Can you help locate a stolen car?" Angel asked and gave her boss the information.

"Will do," he said and got to work.

Angel gathered up her things and headed on home, it had been a long day, but there were a lot of questions buzzing inside her head.

()()()()()()()()

Angel returned home in time for dinner and she joined her family at the table. Dr. Perrot also joined them, but he brought a bottle of red wine. Mok helped uncork it and fill up wine glasses, but Angel insisted that he fill up her glass all the way.

"Dr. Perrot, I have some questions," Angel said and he looked at her.

"I'm listening," he replied and looked at her in the eye.

"Why did you not file a report about your stolen car?" she asked her first question. Dr. Perrot looked confused and Angel explained about the car Mr. Evers had described.

"Oh that, for a moment I thought it was the one that I brought here. Well, on the night of Savage and St-Pierre's escape, I guess I must've forgotten about it as I went home in my personal one. I honestly did not realize that it was stolen," Dr. Perrot answered.

"What is the car used for?" Angel asked, again, referring to the stolen one.

"The staff is assigned to a special car, so that we can transport one patient to another hospital or we take any patient with anti-social disorders outside and away from the hospital," the psychologist answered.

"By the way, the person at the station is not Martin Savage," Angel said and everyone stared at her in shock.

"Who is he?" Mok asked his wife.

"Henry Kneller, a schizophrenic who also escaped with Savage and St-Pierre," Angel replied and told them about the discovery of a body on the hospital grounds.

"Doctor," she said, looking at the psychologist, "Is there anyone else missing from the hospital? A staff member or a patient?"

Dr. Perrot began to think, but he shook his head, "I don't know, a lot of things were happening that night, so I don't know if anyone else is missing," he answered.

After finishing dinner and the wine, Angel took Emmy to bed. She stared down at her daughter and prayed to whatever god or deity that existed to protect Emmy.

Angel decided to look over Savage's documents once again, but she examined the photo of him more closely. A lot of questions were forming in her mind; what did Kneller mean when he said that Dr. Perrot was dead? Sure, she knew that he was schizophrenic, but what if he spoke the real truth.

Just then, Cindy came in and says, "Angel, your boss is on the phone."

Angel answered and Captain Biggins says to her, "Angel, we found the car, it's at the abandoned saw mill. I have called S.W.A.T., but if you want to join in, please come see for yourself."

Angel realized that if she spoke to St-Pierre, she might get more answers and perhaps why he chose Mystic Rock Harbor as his killing grounds. She replies, "Please, don't let anyone go in there, I'm on my way."

She grabbed her badge, gun, and bullet-proof vest and headed out.

* * *

**From the author: Something suspicious is going on, but what is it? Is Dr. Perrot holding back something? Will Angel get more answers from St-Pierre? Find out next time! **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Angel arrived at the abandoned saw mill, where hundreds of police officers had surrounded the building. She got out of her car and hurried to find her boss.

When she did, Captain Biggins says to her, "You didn't bring the doctor?"

"That did cross my mind, but there is something suspicious about Dr. Perrot. Has St-Pierre made an appearance?" she asked him and Captain Biggins shook his head. "How do you know he is in there," Angel asked, again.

"I actually saw him get out of the car, but when he saw me, he made a mad dash inside the mill," the police chief said.

"Davey, I want to talk to him, alone and unarmed," Angel replied, but Biggins looked at her in surprise.

"Are you crazy? He killed five people with a knife, who knows what he'll do if he uses his bare hands," he said, trying to talk Angel out of it.

"I want to talk to St-Pierre, please Davey," she urged him and Biggins gave in. He ordered everyone to make room for Angel as she went up to the door. She was armed with only a flashlight and she in the mill.

The abandoned saw mill had a musty scent in the air and Angel's flashlight revealed some equipment that had been left to succumb to the elements. "Faustin? Are you in here?" she called out, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk to you," she added, but there was no repeal.

Out of the corner of her eye, Angel saw a wet suit hanging from a hook and she saw that one of the sleeves had been torn from Minnie's bite. Suddenly, something crashed and Angel turned around to see Faustin St-Pierre, he had tripped over a box full of glass.

"Faustin," Angel said, staring at the young dog man, but he appeared to be much older. Then, he took a shard of glass and held it up, defending himself. "No, it's okay, see I have no gun," Angel pointed out, "Please, I just want to talk."

"That's what they all say, 'We just want to talk!' 'Please, talk to us!'" Faustin replied in a bitter tone.

"Who is they?" Angel asked.

"The doctors! The damn doctors! My parents refused to talk to me! They hate me! Everyone hates me!" Faustin screamed, thrashing at the air with the shard.

"Faustin, please, calm down!" Angel begged, but Faustin shook his head.

"I can't calm down! It feels as if I have all this energy that wants to get out of me!" he shouted, pulling at his hair.

"Faustin, I understand, in fact, I learned quite a lot about you," Angel replied and watched as Faustin took a few deep breaths.

"You don't know me, my parents hate me, they sent me away to live in insane asylums because I am a freak!" he said, still holding the shard. Angel knew she was getting close in gaining his trust and she continued to speak.

"Please, Faustin, tell me what your childhood was like," she said and Faustin looked at her in the eye.

"I was very energetic, I thought I was a king of the castle," he replied and Angel held back a laugh.

"Don't we all want to be rulers over our own castle?" she asked and Faustin nodded.

"I don't know what I did wrong. All I did was yell at my mom and dad, there's no harm in yelling at your parents?" he asked.

"I don't know, my parents and I rarely yelled at one another and my husband and I don't fight as we talk about our troubles. I think you blame your parents a little too much for something you did, not them," Angel replied, but Faustin disagreed on the last part.

"Faustin, with your condition, I believe it makes you feel that you are better than anyone," Angel added, but quickly changed the subject, "But you love the ocean."

"Yes, yes, I do," Faustin replied.

"It calms you to the point where you don't feel angry at anyone at all, right?" Angel asked, "You love to swim in it, let the water around you wash away your worries and fears."

At first, Faustin smiled at the mention of the ocean, but he frowned and says, "If only those people stop polluting the ocean!" Angel looked surprised when she heard this.

"Who told you those people were polluting the ocean?" she asked. Faustin did not speak, instead, he kicked at a glass bottle and it shattered. "Faustin, who or what gave you the impression those people were polluting the ocean?" Angel asked, again.

"He said that they were," Faustin replied.

"Who Faustin? Tell me who it is?" Angel asked, again, but before Faustin could answer, they heard a loud BANG! Angel turned to see a young officer holding up a gun and it was pointed at Faustin. Angel quickly looked back at Faustin and saw the blood spill out of his neck like a river.

"I got him!" the officer called out, but Angel looked at him with fury.

"You idiot!" she yelled out and hurried to Faustin's side, applying pressure to the bullet wound on his neck. "Don't just stand there! Get the medics!" Angel ordered and the other officers swarmed in.

Angel pressed on the wound on Faustin's neck, but it was clear that he was not going to make it. "Angel, what happened?" Captain Biggins asked and saw the rage in her eyes.

"That asshole cop shot an unarmed man! Get the medics!" she demanded and Biggins hurried away. "Faustin! Stay with me! You're a fighter! You can do this!" Angel cried out.

Faustin's face turned pale and his breathing began labored, but he was talking about something. "What?" Angel asked, still applying the pressure on his wound.

"He kill...killed...Doc...Perr..." Faustin said as he gurgled on his own blood.

"Dr. Perrot? Who killed him?" Angel asked, just as the medics arrived.

"Sav...Sava..." he tried to say.

"Martin Savage? He killed Dr. Perrot?" Angel asked, again, but the medics ordered her to move away and they went to work.

Faustin, with the last of his strength pulled Angel toward him and he spoke, "He...said...to kill...those...people...he told...me..." Then, Faustin's eyes began to roll back into their sockets.

"No, no, no! Please, Faustin! Stay with me!" Angel begged him, but it was clear that he was almost gone.

"I'm...sorry...Aurore...I did...love you...sis..." he spoke his last words to Angel and his head went limb. The medics checked for a pulse, but there wasn't one, so they began CPR. It was no use, Faustin St-Pierre was dead.

Angel looked at him as the medics placed a white tarp over him and she looked at his blood on her hands and her clothes. She had the look of shock on her face, but she saw the officer who shot Faustin being yelled at by Biggins.

Angel began to think of what Faustin had said before he died. He said that Savage killed Dr. Perrot; was it possible that the body found on the grounds of the sanitarium is Dr. Perrot?

"Angel, I'll take you back to the station," Captain Biggins said, placing an arm around her and led her to his vehicle.

Angel then realized that the real culprit was at her house and she got on her cell, calling home. Cindy answered, "This is the Swagger household, can I help you?"

"Cindy, it's me, where's Dr. Perrot?" Angel asked.

"Out on the porch, what's going on?" Cindy said her question.

"Listen to me very carefully, I need one of your brothers to bring Dr. Perrot to the police station immediately. If he asks why, tell him that we caught St-Pierre and that he wants to speak to him," Angel replied and prayed that the imposter would take the bait.

Cindy says, "Okay, when will you come home? Emmy is getting a bit feisty because she wants you."

"I don't know, maybe an hour, try to keep her occupied," Angel answered and they hung up. Angel turned to face her boss and explained what Faustin said to her before he died.

"Holy smokes! Are you serious?!" Biggins asked in shock.

"If Kneller said it, so did St-Pierre, but I'm going to need your help," Angel replied and told him her plan as they continued their drive back to the station.

* * *

**From the author: The truth will soon be revealed in the next chapter!  
**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Angel washed her hands in the restroom, cleaning off Faustin's blood, but didn't bother with her clothes. The trap was set and she and Captain Biggins and a few officers waited for the fake Dr. Perrot to arrive.

Angel went into the interrogation room, where she will expose the truth, but before that, she found an online news bulletin. It said that the body found at the sanitarium had been identified and Angel printed it and planned to show it to the suspect.

Just then, a limo drove up to the station, and Toad opened the car door and Mok and Dr. Perrot stepped out and entered the station. The two located Captain Biggins and Mok was the first to speak, "Where's my wife? Is she okay?"

"Mr. Swagger, please calm yourself, I would like to show the way for Dr. Perrot to the cells," Captain Biggins replied and Dr. Perrot followed him, unaware that he was being led to the interrogation room.

"First, please step in here," the police captain ordered and opened the door to the room and Dr. Perrot stepped in. Biggins quickly shut the door and Dr. Perrot noticed Angel, sitting by a table.

"Dr. Perrot," Angel said and stood up, revealing her bloody clothes.

"Oh my word, what happened to you?" he asked, pointing to the blood-stained shirt.

"It's alright, it's not my blood, it's Faustin's," Angel answered and Dr. Perrot looked shocked and confused. "Faustin St-Pierre is dead," she added.

"Oh dear, how did he die? Did he kill himself? I always thought he take his own life one day with his condition," Dr. Perrot replied.

"Do you always say that to every patient?" Angel asked and he looked at her, "No, he did not kill himself, it was an accident. You are quick to judge things, doctor," she added, but then, her voice changed, "Or should I even call you that?"

"Uh, Detective Swagger, I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying," he said, but Angel's face showed the seriousness. She then showed the news bulletin and he looked shocked as he began to read it.

The bulletin said that the body discovered on the grounds of Western British Columbia Sanitarium was identified as Dr. Absolon Perrot, who had been dead for a week.

"It's over, Martin Savage," Angel said and the deranged maniac smiled.

"How did you figure it out?" Savage asked in a rather curious tone.

"I received information from unlikely sources. Henry Kneller, who took your place in order to fool the cops and the townspeople into believing we captured the brains behind the murders. However, I did look up on the search bar on the internet about the hospital and it happened to feature a news article about the escaped patients, but it wasn't two, it was actually three, you, Kneller, and St-Pierre.

"At first, like everyone else thought that we had you behind bars, but I then did a look over of your photo and of the real Dr. Perrot. I also had a talk with Kneller, he has schizophrenia, but he told me something that I knew that was not part of his fantasies. Before Faustin died, he told me the almost exact thing as Kneller said. I think that you don't have a mental illness, you're a manipulator. You took advantage of those who are easy to control, so they can do your dirty work and they take the blame," Angel said, her eyes locked on Savage's.

"Here's what I believe; you talked to Faustin for quite some time, but it took a while for you to gain his trust. You led him to believe that everyone swimming in the ocean was some harm to it and with Faustin's condition, he got angry and violent. The two of you made a plan to escape the sanitarium, but you need to eliminate Dr. Perrot, so you could assume his identity. However, in order to make everyone believe that you did escape and believe that Dr. Perrot was still alive, you brought Henry Kneller into your plan.

"Kneller was perfect due to his condition, but I don't know what you told him, but he followed your plan. On the night of the planned escape, Faustin confronted Dr. Perrot and killed him. Faustin and Kneller carried the body away and dumped him close to the hospital, but you stayed behind, so that you could inform the police that you were Dr. Perrot and that Faustin and Martin Savage escaped.

"After you fooled the police, you met up with Faustin, however, I believe you just let Kneller go, so that he won't be a burden and make everyone believe that we captured the brains behind the murders," Angel continued to speak.

"I don't know how you got cash, but that's how you paid with in order to obtain the gear needed to carry out the killings. However, the scuba shop owner got a little suspicious when he saw Dr. Perrot's car, but he decided to not ask you about it, but he did obtain the license plate number.

"As for your plan, you told Faustin what to do, while you stayed out of the way and let Faustin carry out your dirty work. You then went back to the sanitarium because you knew that someone would call about the murders and I had the audacity to let you in my house and believe ever word you said about yourself and Faustin!" Angel said, angrily.

Savage had featured a cold smile the whole time Angel had talked and he replies, "I did speak the truth about the mental illnesses."

"True, but you failed to mention what kind of illness you suffer from," Angel said.

Savage's grin faded and he says, "Everything I have done was for the good of the environment."

"The good of the environment? Don't make me laugh Savage, the only good you've ever done was getting satisfaction from what Faustin did for you," Angel replied.

Just then, Savage stood up, his eyes blazing and he looked ready for a kill. "Now ain't that the truth," he said, very coldly and his hands reached for Angel.

"Don't move!" someone shouted and Biggins and another officer grabbed Savage by the arm and pushed him to the table. Mok also came in, wrapping his arms around Angel.

"Martin Savage, you're arrest for the murders of Dr. Absolon Perrot, Jean Coppin, Rex Gagné , the Wilcox's, and Michael Giroux and for the attempted murder of Minnie Lenzo," Captain Biggins said and spoke Savage's Miranda rights and took him away in handcuffs.

"Angel," Mok said, "That was incredible, but dangerous. I would've been so scared to confront him about all that."

"Faustin was not dangerous, just confused and unable to know what was right and wrong. Personally, I blame his parents for not bringing him up properly, all they ever did was send him to doctors and have him take medication, but that was not what he wanted. Everything got worse when his sister came into the picture and his parents dotted on her for being perfect. All Faustin wanted was to know if he was loved by his family, but I suspect that his sister Aurore was the only one who loved him, despite his illness," Angel explained and her husband nodded.

"As you said, Faustin was manipulated into believing what Savage said to him," Mok replied, "Plus, I believe Faustin found an ally in you," he added and Angel laid her head on his shoulder.

Martin Savage was placed in a squad car and it drove away. Captain Biggins summoned Angel into his office. "Good work Detective Swagger, the mayor is going to be really happy when he hears about this. Just to inform you, if a judge does find Savage completely sane, he might get the death penalty," Biggins said to Angel, who nodded and she was allowed to go home.

Angel rested her head on Mok's shoulder during the ride and when they got back to the house, Emmy jumped into her mother's arms. "Did you catch some bad guys tonight mommy?" the little girl asked.

"One, but he was a slippery one," Angel replied and took her daughter back to bed.

"Mommy, I'm not tired," Emmy whined and Angel looked at her, remembering what she said about Faustin.

"Emmy, I am exhausted, a lot has happened tonight," Angel said and Emmy got curious.

"Bad things?" the little girl asked and Angel nodded, but an idea came to her idea.

"Want to go for a walk on the beach?" Angel asked her daughter and Emmy nodded her head. The two got their jackets and went outside to the dark beach. Angel used her flashlight to illuminate the way for them.

"Emmy," Angel said and came down to her daughter's level, "Remember what I said about the dangerous people in this world? Well, there are some people who are confused because they lack the...brain power to tell them what is right and wrong. However, there are some who would go to great lengths in getting what they want, even if it means doing evil things," Angel explained.

"How will I know who is evil?" Emmy asked.

"When you are older, I will tell you and daddy will tell you, too," Angel replied and they resumed their walk around the beach. When Emmy started yawning, she and her mother walked back to the house.

"Angel!" Cindy exclaimed, but hushed when she saw Emmy asleep in Angel's arms. "The mayor just called, he wants to have a public conference in the morning and he demanded that you be there and tell everyone about the whole ordeal," Cindy explained.

"Let me guess, this conference will actually be good for business according to him," Angel replied and Cindy nodded. Angel took Emmy to bed and she prepared herself for bed.

"You actually don't want to talk about it," Mok said, "To the people, I mean."

"I don't know what their reaction will be, when I talk about mental illness," Angel replied.

"Tell them, but also tell them that Savage was a manipulator, like you said, he was able to take advantage of Faustin's condition," Mok added and Angel nodded and was about to fall asleep when her husband gently rubbed her shoulders and he kissed her.

* * *

**From the author: I hope the interrogation scene was not too confusing as I really don't know what police do when they confront a suspect, besides watching it on TV. There will be one more chapter and an epilogue.  
**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Out on a wooden platform outside town hall, the mayor, Captain Biggins, and Angel stared out at the crowd who gathered to hear about the news of the investigation.

When the time came, Mayor Giroux goes up to the news microphones and he begins his speech. "My fellow citizens of Mystic Rock Harbor, for the pass twelve days, trust me I have been counting since the first murder, this town has been rocked with fear and turmoil. I was blind by the impression that this town was safe enough for its citizens, but I was wrong when my nephew, Michael Giroux was murdered.

"However, this town would've continued to serve as a killing ground if it weren't for our brave detectives and police officers, but I believe the credit goes to Detective Angel Lyons-Swagger. She spent every hour in searching for the killers until they were caught. So, I hand it over to you, Detective Swagger," Mayor Giroux said and allows Angel to tell the story.

Angel stood in front of the microphones and a couple of camera flashes went off and she began to speak. She explained about the escaped convicts of the Western British Columbia Sanitarium and of the murder of Dr. Absolon Perrot and Martin Savage assumed his identity.

"Savage was the brains behind the operation and he had the power of manipulation," Angel said and continued to explain about Savage gaining St-Pierre's trust. "Faustin St-Pierre suffered from Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder and Savage saw him as a perfect tool to carry out the murders," Angel added and some of the news reporters began to ask questions, but Angel ignored them and continued with her story.

"Savage returned to the sanitarium and he perfected Dr. Perrot's appearance and it fooled a lot of people, including me. Despite Savage's knowledge about mental illnesses and of St-Pierre's condition, he did fail to inform me of what he suffered from," Angel explained and went on with the investigation. She told the audience when she realized that the person the hunting party caught, who they thought it was Martin Savage was actually Henry Kneller.

"Kneller suffers from schizophrenia, but he told me some information that proved to be critical in the investigation. Last night, Dr. Perrot's stolen car was found and, in spite of Captain Biggins' protests, I confronted St-Pierre inside the abandoned saw mill and asked him questions as to why he killed those people," Angel said and continues, "He was given the impression that the people he killed were polluting the ocean, thanks to Martin Savage.

"Unfortunately, Faustin St-Pierre was killed by accidental gunfire, but before he passed, he was able to inform me who manipulated him into believing that the murders did good for the environment. Martin Savage was confronted and arrested on charges of murder and attempted murder. A judge has yet to decide whether he is completely sane," Angel finished her story and the news personal began to ask questions.

Angel then realized that she forgot to mention something or some people who helped in the investigation. "Before Captain Biggins comes to answer questions, I would like to thank Mr. Samuel Evers Sr. and Mr. Samuel Evers Jr., owners of the Ouvrir Mer Scuba Diving School and Shop for their help in providing critical information in the case," she said and she allowed her boss to take over.

When the conference was finished, Angel joined with her family in the crowd. "That was truly amazing," Mok commented and he kissed Angel's forehead.

Emmy wanted to be lifted up by her mother, so Angel did, and held her daughter tight. "Before we go to the beach, I want to stop somewhere," Angel said and they went to the car and Angel told Toad where to go.

()()()()()()()

When the car arrived at the Ouvrir Mer Shop, Angel gave a look of surprise and amazement. A long line was out the door and it seemed that Angel's thanks to the owners arose the shop's business.

Angel, taking Emmy got out of the car, and squeezed through the crowd to get in. "Hey, it's Detective Swagger!" someone shouted and then came the frenzy of shouts and photo taking.

"C'mon now, people! Give her some space!" Sam Evers Sr. demanded and helped Angel and Emmy get out of the crowd.

"This is incredible, detective. As soon as you spoke your thanks for me and my son, a whole bunch of people have been coming in. Now, I'm booked on scuba lessons for the rest of this summer and for this fall and winter!" Mr. Evers Sr. exclaimed.

"Congratulations Mr. Evers and tell your son I said that," Angel replied and he nods and notices her daughter.

"Who is this little lady?" he asked.

"My daughter Emmy, she is not old enough for scuba diving lessons," Angel replied and Mr. Evers placed a hand on his chin.

"I want to scuba dive, mommy," the little girl said.

"Tell you what; since business is booming and it looks like I'm going to have to hire more swimming instructors, I'll see if there is anyone would be willing to teach little ones and when Emmy is old enough, the lessons would be free of charge," Mr. Evers replied.

"Oh, I really don't want to do that, how about 10% off?" Angel asked and Mr. Evers decided to haggle.

"How about 50%?" he asked, but Angel shook her head.

"15," she said.

"25% off the lessons and I'll take an additional 25% off of the equipment used in the lessons," Mr. Evers spoke his final haggle.

"Deal," Angel replied and they shook hands and Mr. Evers went back to work. Angel and Emmy went back to the car and it drove back to the Swagger house.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

The beaches at Mystic Rock Harbor were reopened after the mayor was given the all-clear from the police station. The tourists and locals had packed the beaches and ever since, there were no casualties of murder.

Angel went out on the surf, enjoying the serenity of the water, but she remembered what she said to Faustin before he died.

Minnie came back from the hospital, but she was a little afraid of going back into the water. Her father, Nicholai assured her that no one was out there in the surf besides the swimmers.

The day turned out to be such a success for the town's business owners and Mayor Giroux had all the money made that day be counted. It took a long time, but in the end, it was stated that at least 18 million in Canadian dollars was made, and it was a new record.

"Next year, I am sure we will pull it off on Canada Day," Mayor Giroux said to the council.

When sunset came, the Swagger house held a party for Angel and the police department's hard work in capturing Martin Savage. Captain Biggins announced to everyone that Savage had faced a judge earlier and he was declared completely sane.

"Savage, of course, pleaded not guilty, but the judge decided to sentence him to death," Biggins added and everyone cheered.

Out on the patio, Angel watched the sun set over the ocean's horizon and her husband joined her. "You know, I think you would become a great psychologist," Mok said, but Angel shook her head.

"I've had enough of the mentally impaired, but there will be plenty to deal with in the future," she answered, "However, I just hope that no other deranged lunatic would come here to this town."

"I agree," Mok replied and they went back inside to rejoin the party.

**FIN**

* * *

**From the author: Another story finished! There will be plenty of Angel/Mok stories coming.  
**


End file.
